Fascination
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: Maka has a thing for Soul's tongue. Soul/Maka


_What's up everyone! So today marks 9 years since I joined FFnet and I thought I'd celebrate by writing a story. I feel bad for not spending the entirety of that writing, but I'm trying to make up for it now lol... anyway, I wanted to write another Soul Eater fic since_ Flustered _got such a nice reception. I'm not sure if this one will be better than that, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you all enjoy the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mine._

* * *

When Maka and Soul first became partners, she was morbidly fascinated by his abnormally long tongue. When she first witnessed him consume a Kishin egg, Maka's stomach turned unpleasantly and she felt sick, yet she couldn't look away. Soul had opened his mouth wide, tongue slithering out to catch the evil soul and eat it. That was when they were 13.

Puberty hit Maka and her friends, and at 16 Maka's thoughts about Soul's tongue turned uncomfortable in a totally different way from her initial reaction. Every time she saw her weapon's tongue, she'd blush heavily and look away. How would that tongue feel against hers when they kissed? How would it feel along her skin?

Shaking those kinds of thoughts from her head, Maka scolded herself. Meisters were not supposed to fall in love with their weapons! Her parents were a clear indicator of that. However, she couldn't help but feel love for the scythe. From the moment they met at the Academy, the blonde knew Soul would be the one person who would never let her down.

The pair had been through a lot together. From the first time they failed in making Soul a Death Scythe, to the incident in Italy that Maka could never stop feeling guilty over, she and Soul overcame a lot together. They made each other stronger, and Maka couldn't see a future without her weapon next to her. Him and that abnormal tongue of his…

' _Damn it Maka, focus!'_ she thought to herself as she watched Soul practically inhale his dinner. The tongue that haunted her dreams poked out to lick some stray food at the corner of his mouth, green eyes following the movement raptly. The sound of Soul clearing his throat broke through her reverie, red eyes amused at the light blush on her face.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly.

"S-Shut up Soul!" Maka exclaimed, her face flushing more.

Soul chuckled as she hurriedly left her place at the table and all but ran to her room.

He knew something was up with his Meister. Her soul had been uneasy for quite a while now, though it didn't hinder them on the battlefield too much. Whenever Soul would prod Maka through their link, she'd immediately try to shut him out. At first it stung; they were supposed to be best friends and each other's confidant. But once he began to notice things such as her fascination with his tongue and the way she'd blush if he caught her looking at him, Soul knew Maka had a crush on him.

It wasn't unrequited though. He'd been attracted to his leggy Meister for a couple of years now. Soul continued to play it off during that time though. Tiny Tits was still his favorite way of ruffling her feathers. This discovery, however, made Soul want to rile her up in a completely different way. Now, whenever he consumed a Kishin egg, he'd be deliberate with the way he moved his tongue. Seeing the glazed look in Maka's eyes always made him smirk to himself.

Soul loved to tease his Meister after all.

* * *

It was Maka's turn to make dinner, and she was in the kitchen humming to herself as she put the finishing touches on their meal. She didn't notice her white haired weapon leaning against the wall. Red eyes took in the blonde girl as she moved gracefully to put their servings on plates.

"Smells good," he called out as he walked further into the room.

Maka turned, surprised green eyes staring at him before smiling softly.

"Thanks."

Soul couldn't help but think of how cute his Meister looked in her apron. She had made a slight mess on herself in her efforts to make their meal. The blonde had managed to somehow get pasta sauce on her cheek. His eyes darkened and a sly smirk stretch his mouth as an idea came to him. Maka looked at her partner curiously; she didn't like the look on his face. It made her uneasy and excited all at once.

"Soul?"

He sauntered to her slowly, eyes unblinking as he stared at her. She tried to put space between them, but ended up backing into the counter. Soul towered over his partner as she began to feel a blush bloom on her cheeks. Grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he brought his face down to her level. He could see the blush darkening as her eyes widened. He grinned.

"You got a little something on your face," Soul said, his voice a low timbre.

"O-Oh… thanks," Maka said uneasily as she raised a hand.

"I'll get it."

Before she could do anything else, Soul turned her face slightly. The blonde saw through her peripheral as her weapon's tongue languidly came out of his mouth and made contact. She shivered violently as he trailed it from her jawline to her cheekbone.

"Delicious," Soul whispered. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her skin or the sauce.

Turning her to face him again, Soul stared into her eyes. Maka could feel herself melting under his smoldering gaze. She gripped the counter tightly to keep herself from collapsing.

"W-What are you doing Soul?" Maka asked, her voice unsteady.

Instead of answering, his mouth descended on hers. Maka's eyes widened, unbelieving that Soul could possibly feel the same way she did. As his lips continued to gently massage hers, the blonde closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. Soul's tongue prodded her mouth, and she opened willingly. Feeling his wet muscle slide against hers was a dream come true, and it felt even better than she thought it would. She moaned against his lips and he growled appreciatively.

Before things could progress into more heated territory, the pair heard the door to the apartment open abruptly, Blair announcing her presence. Soul's arms were around her waist while her hands ran through the hair at his nape. Their foreheads were pressed together as they both smiled embarrassedly.

"So… um, how about dinner?" Maka asked sheepishly.

"Sounds cool," Soul said, trying to keep his usual composure.

Before they separated, Soul kissed her one last time.

"I love you Maka," he said, eyes full of sincerity.

"I love you too," she replied as she tried not to choke up.

"I know," Soul said smugly. "You did a terrible job hiding it."

The Maka Chop that hit him came from nowhere, but he guessed he kind of deserved it.

"Shut up!" Maka squeaked.

Nursing the crater in his skull, Soul stuck his tongue out at her. Maka's breath hitched and he laughed lightly.

"I'm totally using this against you in the future."

"Just eat your food already."


End file.
